emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3776 (27th June 2004)
Plot Zoe and Scott are concerned about the social worker's visit to assess her suitability to adopt Christopher and Scott suggests that they ask Zoe's solicitor, Rachel to sit in on the meeting. Zoe reluctantly agrees. At the meeting Zoe and Scott are evasive when the social worker asks them how long they have been together and whether they have plans to make their relationship more permanent. The social worker also brings up Zoe's schizophrenia and Zoe is embarrassed when Scott becomes angry about this line of questioning. After the social worker and Scott have left, Rachel apologises for being so forward on her last visit to Home Farm and says that she should be going. Zoe offers her a drink. Over a glass of wine, Rachel fills Zoe in on the latest developments on the Yorkshire lesbian scene and the pair of them get very cosy on the sofa. Meanwhile, Scott is pleasantly surprised to find that Viv now approves of his relationship with Zoe. However, when Viv returns the children she gets the shock of her life when she finds Zoe snogging Rachel on the sofa. Bob bears the brunt of the ridiculous staffing arrangements in The Woolpack, as Diane has to ask him to do an extra shift because Chas won’t work with Val or Louise. Diane is put out when she suggests going out for a drink with Louise and Louise tells her that she can’t let Val down when they are on shift together. Upset that her friend and her sister are now so close, Diane snaps at Val and suggests she finds somewhere else to drink when she's not working. Andy and Daz are having problems shifting a tractor up on the farm and in desperation Andy turns to Paul for help. The postman says he can’t help but Cain overhears the conversation and offers to lend a hand. Jack is in the pub and looks on with concern. After Cain has helped shift the tractor, Andy agrees to let him keep his car on their land for a couple of days and Cain agrees to help Andy with the hay-making. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Zoe Henry - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast *Nurse Latham - Heather Phoenix *Agatha Higgins - June Broughton *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Linda Barrow - Dawn Butler *Kay Arrowsmith - Bella Hamblin Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes